


Young and Sweet

by Becca_Hay



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, M/M, simon cannot dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt, "I just got partnered with you in dance class and I can’t dance for shit"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt I saw on tumblr. I thought it would be really good to write and even though I'm not particularity happy with the ending, I hope you enjoy.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Raphael sighed in frustration as Simon bumbled his way over looking sheepish about the whole situation.

To prepare them for the world they would be stepping into in the next few months, St. John’s Private Schooling Institution for Boys had decided that everyone who was in their last year at school would be given two dance lessons a week so that when attending high class parties and events they would be able to carry themselves in a manner that would convey strength and grace as well as being seen as worthy to other upper class families and specifically their daughters.

During the first lesson they were all shown the steps and asked to practice themselves while being evaluated by their professional dance coach. It was easy to tell who had been brought up learning the dances and were quite good at them like Raphael himself, and who had absolutely no coordination or dance skills whatsoever, like Simon.

Raphael had never really spoken to Simon in all their time at school. Raphael was from an upper class family who owned a string of 5 star hotels across the world and who came from old money and Spanish heritage, whereas Simon was from working class New York and rather than learning useful skills like investment and how to run a business he only spoke of his public school best friend Clary and films. Not that Raphael had been listening to his rambles though.

And now, said Simon Lewis had been passed off to him to be partners in a waltz that was definitely going to end with Raphael’s toes being stood on numerous amounts of times.

“I told Mr Bane I would sit out the whole practising our dance steps with a partner thing, but he wouldn’t let me.” Simon says awkwardly. His hands were shoved into his smart trouser pockets, he had taken off his crisp blue blazer which left him in his white shirt that was rolled up at the elbows and his slightly loosened tie.

Raphael rolled his eyes, before letting out a huff. “Just try not to step on my toes, okay Lewis?” He says, tugging at Simon’s forearms until he took his hands out of his pockets. Raphael pulls Simon forward by the wrists so they were standing toe to toe, before moving Simons left hand to his waist while Raphael’s right hand rested up on his shoulder before they clasped their free hands together.

“You’re going to lead, but I’ll help you. We’ll go slow.” Raphael tells him, waiting until Simon nods before he forces himself to go through the steps the opposite way he usually would. Simon follows his steps hesitantly, nearly stepping on his feet many times but only actually stepping on them a few times and each time he does he squeezes Raphael’s hand in apology.

“Hey! This is pretty easy.” Simon grins after a while, Raphael offers a small smile back even though they were only doing a few steps it was much better then Simon’s attempt before.

They continue going over the steps for the rest of the lesson, eventually speeding up to a moderate pace and Simon was even able to spin him once without losing count of his steps, which gave him the brightest look on his face that Raphael was pretty sure he was looking at the sun.

“Alright! That’s all for today class, remember to practice your steps for Thursday.” Mr Bane calls and Raphael and Simon step away from each other.

“Well you weren’t too bad Lewis but you still need practice. Good job though. See you tomorrow.” Raphael nods to him, before stepping past and heading to the lockers behind the rest of his classmates.

“Hey! Wait!” Simon calls, jogging after Raphael tripping over his feet (losing all the gracefulness he had moments ago) and nearly hitting the floor but he caught himself just in time. Raphael didn’t say anything but he couldn’t keep the smirk of his face when Simon continued to jog carefully over to him.

“So, since you were a really good patient with showing me the steps, I was wondering if you could maybe help me some more. Like before Thursday.” He asks, nervously. “My Mum and sister are out tomorrow night so we could practise then and I know my house is way smaller than yours but there’s enough space in the sitting room if we push back the couches.” Simon rambles, waving his hands around a bit until Raphael gives him a look that makes him trail off into silence.

“I’ll meet you outside school tomorrow after class. Don’t be late.” Raphael winks before sauntering away. In Raphael’s opinion, upper class girls might be nice but Simon Lewis was much better.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Tell me. Please be kind.
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated as always.
> 
> My tumblr is @fakeforshow


End file.
